


Ino Pig

by Kickberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Ino's escape from the housewife routine lands her as the Raikage's personal whore.





	Ino Pig

As a mother, Ino took care of her family very well. However, there are times when this duty could turn strenuous.  In addition to raising a child, she also found her husband, Sai, to be an inadequate man in many situations. This mix of boredom and stress made her pine for the better figures like Naruto and Sauske. Unfortunately, she didn’t have much courage to consider an affair with the men, not when an entire village could ostracize her if word got around.

This changed when a Hokage meeting took place in her village. She’s had the pleasure of meeting one of the leaders, Darui, the current Raikage. Their time together actually involved him expressing outright discontent for her kind, a Leaf Village hoe. Such indifference prompted Ino to chase after the dark-skinned man. She even used some liquor to help her make the first move, impress the Raikage into meeting her again.

Months passed as the two continued to see each other in private. Ino looked forward to these times like tonight. At her own house, the blonde woman wore purple stockings and heels. She also put on violet lipstick and eye shadow. Ino did not wear anything else, left most of her body bare for the upcoming activity.

As she waited on a white bed, Ino let out soft breaths. On this autumn evening, a chill ran across her creamy skin. Her large honkers, luscious nipples, and bald vagina ached for a man’s touch. A rush of excitement ran through her curvaceous body when the door clicked open. A large, dark man walked through. His hoodie’s ebony color almost made him look like a moving shadow, could have been one if not for his white hair and mustache outlining his stern face.

“H-hello Darui.”

“What’s up, bitch.” The Raikage swung off his hood to free his shaggy hair. Quickly, he unzipped his top and flung it at the ground. Ino’s insides tingled at the sight of his muscles, an overall form fitting for one of the strongest men of his village. Darui completed this sexy picture by undoing his pants, revealing his tree trunk legs. The huge bulky man stepped in front of the woman, only wearing his white fundoshi - cloth underwear.

“Get off of my spot.”

“O-oh, sorry.” Ino slid off the bed. Next to the man, she caught a whiff of a dank, heavy smell. His sweat and strong essence left a haze in her mind. She crossed her legs, tried to press her vagina lips closed to stop the wetness there from sliding out.

After Darui sat down, he patted the mattress. He glanced around to see the room’s wooden walls. His aim went up to see the ceiling’s corner orange lights.

“So this is where you and your husband sleep in?”

Ino nodded. The Raikage sighed, “You’re crazy, inviting me to do it on the marital bed. But it’s not my problem, it’s only yours if this turns into an issue later.”

“This is no problem for me.” Ino tried not to pant, showcase her growing lust for the man’s body. After one gulp, she resumed, “We didn’t have sex for a month because he’s been busy with missions. And I made sure Inojin had a sleepover tonight. We’re all alone until tomorrow afternoon.”

Darui raised an eyebrow. “Inojin?”

“M-my child.”

“Oh yeah, your husband’s brat.” The Raikage grumbled, “What kind of a man leaves his woman in heat like this? I bet you regret tying the knot with that pale freak.”

Ino’s eyes averted without an answer. Darui leaned back, placed his hands on the bed. He motioned his head towards his triangular underwear. “But I guess that’s why you’re trying so hard with a real man. You take care of me so much better than Kamui. She might come assassinate you someday if she realizes another white slut is doing all of this.”

The comment left Ino with a mix of shame and flattery. She proceeded to pull on the cloth until a delicious sausage slide out. Her eyes remained on this dark-skinned, uncut schlong until the underpants slid off of the Raikage’s feet. This last piece of clothing left Darui naked, showing his thick, formidable form in all its glory.

“When you start, make sure you keep those hands back there. And it better reach your throat like last time.”

Ino winced. “B-but this black cock so is big. I need to get a good grip, or-.”

“Don’t argue with me. Just do it or I’m done here. There’s plenty of others who can do what you do.”

Darui’s fierce tone made Ino shudder. His demeanor left her scared, yet aroused by the man’s assertive attitude. As his obedient partner, she linked hands behind her back and tapped the flaccid cock with her tongue. These licks caused the penis to grow. In seconds, it extended into a huge size. Its weight pressed on top of the woman’s face, against her cheek and nose like a giant slug.

“That’s right. Keep going. You’re only allowed to blow me until after I cap off the first round.”

Ino did her best to lick the dick’s underside. The large, flesh cylinder rolled off, forcing her to bend her head so many times. When this didn’t work, she decided to catch the penis’s head with her lips. Ino pushed forward to take the length into her mouth.

“Hey, watch the teeth. Fuck, I’ll whack you if you scratch something.”

Ino managed to lift the penis without sinking her teeth into the skin. With difficulty, she slid her tongue across the dark cock. She tried to go further, but the size forced her to retreat. On the second try, the blonde managed to get down further, just a bit. This trend continued as she blew the huge dick. From the Raikage’s semen hose, thick pre-cum spilled down her throat.

On Ino’s next pull, two hands grabbed her head. She choked after Darui yanked hard, forced her mouth to take more of his man meat. Corners of her mouth - old wounds from the last session - stretched out. The blonde’s cries came out muffled, yet she endured to let the rest of the dick go into her throat. When her lips touched the base, tears came out of her eyes, all dark from the ruined eye shadow.

“Hm, that’s right,” Darui breathed. “I’m cumming. Down it all.”

Hot, bitter lava spewed out of the dick. Ino’s throat shuddered from the strain of taking this thick load. She pulled out and gagged on the cum. The last spurts landed on her face and boobs.

The Raikage leaned on his propped arm, in his usual lax mannerism. “Couldn’t take it all again? You know what to do if this fuck-up happens.”

Ino nodded and scooped up the spilled semen. She licked and sucked on her fingers to clean the gathered semen. When she finished, Darui waved his hand that commanded the woman to climb on top of his body.

“Set your crotch on top of my dick.”

The blonde woman landed her pussy on top of the erect, cock. She gasped when the Raikage’s pole pulsed against the snatch’s bare flesh. Another sharp puff escaped her lips after strong, large hands grabbed her nipples, kneaded them like dough.

“Man, you can feed a dozen with these milkers.” Darui yanked on the tips to force Ino down. He grabbed a nipple with his mouth to lick and suckle on it. He spent one minute on this task before he shifted to the other.

Ino’s stimulated chest filled her body with jolts. Soft moans leaked out of her mouth every time her vagina slid across the length of her lover’s huge dong. The breast fondling and pussy gliding made her throat vibrate.

Darui released his current nipple. “Already came?” He rolled his eyes and looked to the side. “What a pain. Are you already done for the night?”

Fear gripped Ino’s heart; she didn’t want the Raikage to leave. “No, I can keep going! Your dick didn’t even go inside me yet!”

“Then say it to me straight.” Darui’s dark eyes made contact with Ino’s bright pupils. “What do you want?”

“Y-your cock,” Ino gulped. “I want your big black cock inside me. Please fuck me.”

Ino waited for the Raikage to move. She didn’t expect for him to ask, “Is my dark cock bigger than your husband’s pale pecker?”

The wife remembered her husband’s penis, a stick compared to Darui’s pole-sized womb beater. The thought of this comparison made her hot as she breathed, “Y-yes, your black cock is bigger than his. In fact, our village needs more men like you.”

“Hey, you said the last part, not me.” Darui pressed his hands against Ino’s waist and pushed. His incredible strength lifted the woman high enough for him to rise into a sitting pose. His dick also stood up until its head was in the way of the woman’s soaking pussy. “But be a little more specific. Who are exactly men like me?”

“M-men who can m-make women like me happy.” On her feet, Ino bit her lip. Her body shook from suspense and embarrassment as the confession shamed her, yet she could not hold back the truth. “There’s too many losers like Sai here. The good ones are already taken. If the males in your village are half the man you are, then bringing them here would improve our standards so much more.”

“So men with dark skin and huge cocks; that’s who you want take residence in the Hidden Leaf?”  
Ino nodded her head like a spoiled child. “Yes! I want to see fewer disappointments like Inojin. This village needs to work on giving birth to a better generation!”

Darui hugged Ino’s waist before he dragged her down. The blonde’s mind became blank after a huge pressure ripped into her vagina. All senses returned shortly after; the huge cock crushed Ino’s insides as it pounded away.

“Shit, you’re crazier than Kamui.” Darui smacked his hips into the grunting ino. His balls smacked against her ass. His arms never released the woman’s body, held it there for his breeding convenience. “At least she says the white folks in my village lack something; you just disowned your entire kin.”

“It doesn’t matter what that bitch or the Leaf’s losers think!” Ino added her own hops to make her lover’s cock hit home, make a louder smack inside her meat pocket. “At least breed me with your child. I want to see Sai’s face when he sees a black baby pop out of my womb. Maybe then he’ll understand that I chose a _real_ Shinobi, one worthy to put his heir inside my belly!”

The bed’s squeaking springs mixed with Ino’s hysterical pants. So focused on the pleasure, she didn’t care if the neighbors heard her. It also pleased her to see and feel Darui keep up; Sai would have given up from this heated frenzy.

“If you want to be that kind of sow, I’ll give you my seed,” Darui snickered. He smacked the woman’s ass after each thrust, amplified her pleasure with this pain. “But play the part. What noise would a bitch in heat make before she gets pregnant?”

“Oink!” Ino stuck out her tongue and pressed a finger into her nose. “Oink, oink! Snort, snort! Like this?!”

“Yeah, keep at it, pig!” The Raikage intensified his love fucks. Ino accepted them all, delighted with the sensation she felt every time his dick rammed her womb. She also oinked and snorted, retained this slutty act. Orgasms rocked her body, so much her eyes rolled backwards. Their intercourse rocked the bed, flung her huge titties all about; the interracial couple made all sorts of noise that would later turn into rumors that could ruin Ino’s marriage.

As of now, the pig didn’t care. All Ino did was keep up with the motion of their sweaty bodies until arms kept her hips down. With a strained voice, she squealed as her insides tightened around the dark man’s cock. When she came, a different warmth flooded inside from the other direction, a creampie given passionately by her future baby daddy.

Ino huffed with tongue out like an exhausted hyena. A silly grin creased across her lips; marks of her ruined makeup smeared across the rest of the skin. She couldn’t relax as Darui already pushed her off, flipped her over to make those titties squish into the bed.

“We’re not done yet.” The Raikage slid hands down her back. His fingers gripped her shoulders; his large dong poked her stretched, ruined entrance. “You said you wanted my black baby, right? We’re not going to stop until I’m spent.”

“Yes, please keep going!” Ino begged. She silently cheered when the familiar cock began to work on her pussy. “Yes, yes! Give me that baby batter, knock me up! I can’t wait to tell Inojin he'll have a better sibling on the way!”

This insane breeding continued until morning. Ino woke up alone; Darui left the moment he did his last orgasm. She didn’t mind because this moment was no different than the previous affairs.

An hour later, Ino cleaned the room and herself. In her casual, purple dress, the woman left the house to go on with her daily tasks. Ignoring stern gazes and hushed voices of the neighborhood, she revealed nothing of last night’s breeding session.

When she later saw Sai and Inojin, she smiled as a good wife and mother would. The real cause of this happiness came from the warmth inside her belly. Ino made a note to visit the Raikage’s village. There, she hoped to bring good news, let Darui know his descendant was growing inside her womb. If this did occur, she planned to make her current family nurture the child, with or without their consent on the new addition to her clan’s bloodline.


End file.
